<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Wolf Drabbles and One-shots by MioneWriter007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013978">Teen Wolf Drabbles and One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneWriter007/pseuds/MioneWriter007'>MioneWriter007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneWriter007/pseuds/MioneWriter007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of my drabbles and one-shots. Some of these may or may not be continued.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan/Danny Mahealani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teen Wolf Drabbles and One-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of my drabbles and one-shots. Some of these may or may not be continued.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t Leave Me </p>
<p>What was going through Ethan’s mind that night in the hospital?</p>
<p>Danny/Ethan</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Hitching Danny up higher, I wrap my right arm better around his waist and hurry through the emergency room doors. I try to maneuver around everyone in the hallway as Danny struggles to breathe, I can barely hear him as I call out for help.</p>
<p>“Help! Someone, we need help! He can’t breathe!” I yell out panicking. I knew Danny would die without help. I feel Danny go limp against my side, my reflexes are quick, and I hug him a little tighter.</p>
<p>A nurse rushes over, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. He just said he had chest pain and couldn’t breathe, it’s just getting worse, you have to help him."</p>
<p>The nurse helps me get Danny over to one of the chairs against the wall. She looks him over checking his pulse, pressing her stethoscope to his chest and trying to listen to his breathing, and running her fingers along the sides of his throat. </p>
<p>A hand wraps around my forearm and I turn to glare at the person grabbing me, a low growl escaping my lips when I realize it's Scott McCall.</p>
<p>"What did you do to him?!" He asks, automatically assuming I'd done down thing to him.</p>
<p>"I didn't -do- anything to him, McCall! He just said he wasn't feeling well and that he couldn't breathe!" I said through clenched teeth remembering why I couldn't get Danny here sooner.</p>
<p>We both turn to Danny and the nurse as she tells another nurse she needs help. Danny lurches forward, landing on his hands and knees, and throws up. </p>
<p>My eyes widen in shock as I see what he's thrown up and the word slips from my lips in a whisper, "Mistletoe."</p>
<p>I hurry forward to help the nurse get Danny off the floor and onto the stretcher that the other nurse brought over just as Danny got sick. We get Danny settled and the nurses start walking down the hall with him. I follow behind them with Scott following after me.</p>
<p>"You two really need to go back to the waiting room." She says to me and McCall, I didn't want to leave Danny's side and as they move the stretcher into an open ER triage area I shake my head. </p>
<p>"No, Mom, we want to help," Scott tells the nurse, who I now know is his mother. I move forward and take Danny's left hand in mine. </p>
<p>I watch as Danny struggles to breathe, taking in shorter and shorter gasps of air. I didn’t know what to do. I was an Alpha, but being one didn’t mean shit at this point in time. There was only one thing I could do and it wasn't really an option. I look over at Scott standing next to me and then back at his mom.</p>
<p>“Where are all the doctors!?” I practically shout, but I know it’s not her fault. I just want someone to help Danny. I hadn't meant to fall for him. It was only supposed to piss off Scott and we thought he'd be the one that would be important to Scott. We were wrong and I was supposed to stop seeing Danny once we figured that out.</p>
<p>The nurse quickly explains what's wrong with Danny. His lung is collapsed and it's creating pressure in Danny's chest and on his heart. She tells Scott to grab something and then tells me to cut his shirt open. I don't even bother asking for the scissors. I release Danny's hand and reach up taking the collar of his shirt in each of my hands and rip it open.</p>
<p>“He’s not breathing. Mom, he’s not breathing!” Scott tells his mom, my eyes snap up to meet Scott's mom's eyes. </p>
<p>"I know,” she whispers back, then a little more firmly says, "I know."</p>
<p>I look closer and see that Danny has stopped breathing, I reach out and take his left hand in my left, and run my fingers through his hair with my right; Danny’s eyes flutter closed. I was panicking inside. I watch as Scott’s mom takes a syringe with the longest needle I'd ever seen in my life in her right hand and lift it up, she feels along Danny’s collar bone, then moves her fingers over and down towards his arm, before raising the syringe a little high and plunging it into Danny’s chest. His hand squeezes mine for a moment before it relaxes completely. </p>
<p>I watch his face waiting for any sign that he’s going to wake up, but nothing happens. I lean forward pressing my forehead against Danny’s and listened. I heard the nurse pull on the syringe and hold my breath hoping whatever she did would work.</p>
<p>I barely heard what Scott’s mom was saying, and felt someone pulling at my arm. I pulled my arm out of their grasp and closed my eyes, whispering, “Please, Danny, don’t leave me. Danny?!” I squeezed his hand in mine, noticing there was no response. </p>
<p>Someone was tugging at my arm again, and a warning growl escaped my lips. I lean back and reach over, digging my claws into the forearm of the person grabbing me. I didn’t even care anymore if anyone found out what I was. I feel claws dig into my arm and I release Danny’s hand before turning to look into Scott’s eyes. </p>
<p>My hand reaches up wrapping around Scott’s throat, “Leave me alone!” the anger courses through me, if it hadn’t been for Aiden I would have been able to get Danny here sooner. I slam Scott against the wall as his hands come up to grip my forearm. My deep crimson eyes stare into his golden ones and I tighten my grip, my claws digging into the sides of his throat. His feet kick, slightly above the ground, and I know he can’t breathe but he’s not fighting me off.</p>
<p>There is a hand on my shoulder, gentle, and I knew it had to be that nurse, Scott’s mom. I close my eyes, keeping the tears at bay, and drop Scott. He falls to the ground coughing and sputtering and I could care less. I turn, take a deep breath, feeling my wolf subside, and slowly open my eyes, taking in the nurse before me. </p>
<p>“Ethan? Right?” She asks and I can only nod, “We got him breathing again. Danny’s going to be okay.” I could tell she wasn’t completely sure but hearing that he was breathing had my head snapping up to look over at him. His eyes were open, and he’d been intubated, but he was staring straight at me. </p>
<p>I slowly walk over to his bedside, mostly on autopilot, and take his hand in mine. He squeezes my hand and the tears that had been threatening to fall begin to slide down my face. The nurse on the other side of the bed switches the bag out for the respirator and I watch as a tear slides down Danny’s face. I reach out and wipe it away, “You’re okay,” I barely manage to whisper, “You’re going to be okay.” </p>
<p>Another tear slips from the corner of his eye and his eyes flutter shut, his heartbeat is strong and his breathing even because of the machine. His grip loosens and I know it’s only because he’s fallen asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>